A conventional unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) requires utilization of a remote controller, a cell phone or a tablet computer to move to a desired position, and is usually positioned (maintained in the desired position) outdoors using Global Positioning System (GPS), and indoors using wireless fidelity (WiFi), Bluetooth, radio frequency identification (RFID) or infrared transmission technology.